Sawyer at the Sunken Ship
Somewhere in the ocean, a white Persian cat with red lips, small hands, a peach face, and a green mertail with clear mint-turquoise fins pops up. She wears a purple shell bra. Her name was Sawyer Cat. The female white cat swam as she came to a stop. She smiled big when she discovered something magical. "Sawyer! Wait for me!" a voice called. She rolled her eyes slightly then looked over. "Skippy, hurry up!" Someone swam to catch up with Sawyer. That someone is a brown squirrel with a peach stomach, torso, and chin and a pink nose. His name was Skippy Squirrel, Sawyer's best friend. "You know I can't swim that fast." he said, panting. Sawyer gasped and pointed to what she was staring at. It was a big sunken wooden ship. She knew that any sunken ship is a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover normal objects since ships are from the world above. "There it is!" she exclaimed, "Isn't it fantastic?" "Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great." Skippy gulped, "Now let's get outta here." Sawyer grabbed Skippy's tail before the squirrel could take off. "Oh. You're not getting cold paws now, are you?" And she dragged an unwilling Skippy to the ship. "Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there," Skippy said nervously, "And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I've got this cough." He made a fake cough into his arm, which didn't convince Sawyer one bit. The female white cat found an opening in the window. "All right. I'm going inside," she said, "You can just stay here and - watch for whales." She swam through the hole, carrying an orange shoulder bag over her right shoulder. "O.K.," Skippy smiled, not having to go in the creepy ship after all. "Yeah - you go. I'll stay and-" Then it hit him. "What? Whales?!" Skippy gasped, "Sawyer!" He swam through the hole. Unfortunately, the squirrel got stuck. "Sawyer! I can't-I mean-" Skippy grunted, trying to squeeze through the hole, to no avail. "Sawyer, help!" Sawyer looked over, she laughed and went over to him. "Oh, Skippy." she smiled. What was she going to do with him? Kindly, Sawyer tugged Skippy's hands and began to pull. "Sawyer, do you really think there might be whales around here?" Skippy whispered. Unbeknownst to the mer-cat and squirrel, a giant whale named Monstro swam past by them. "Skippy, don't be such a worry wart." Sawyer said. "I'm not a worry wart." grumbled Skippy. After Sawyer pulled Skippy in, the two friends began exploring around the sunken ship. "This is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger," Skippy said nervously, "Lurking around every corn-" The poor squirrel caught a glimpse of a skull, then threw himself back away from the frightening object and crashed into a pillar. "YAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" There was a loud crash as the old beam started to fall, tearing a hole into the deck above, and dashed into Sawyer. He kind of knocked into her. "Sawyer!!" "Oh, are you okay?" Sawyer asked, as she caressed the shaking squirrel with fear. "Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay." Skippy whispered. "Shhh!" said Sawyer. She saw something shiny from the second floor. They both swam up through a hole to see its source. She discovered a normal object. It was silver, long and had six points at its end. Sawyer swam over and picked up the object. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" "Wow, cool!" Skippy exclaimed, "But, err, what is it?" "I don't know. But I bet Blu will." said Sawyer, as she put her fantastic find in her orange bag. "What was that?" Skippy gasped, "Did you hear something?" Sawyer looked around and saw a small brown horn. She smiled and swam to it. She picked up the small brown horn from the box. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" she said to herself. "Sawyer!" Skippy said. "Skippy, will you relax?" Sawyer smiled warmly, "Nothing is going to happen." Skippy turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of Monstro bite through the old window of the boat. "AAHHHH!! Boo!! Boo!!" he screamed, "We're gonna die!!" Monstro began chasing Skippy and Sawyer around the ship. He followed them through every hole of the ship. Skippy kept screaming in terror. Sawyer accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. Monstro, hungrily, munched on the floor toward Sawyer. The mer-cat swam down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The two friends managed to find the window hole which was the same window that led them inside the ship. "Oh no!!" screamed Skippy. Sawyer pushed into him, shoving him through, and quickly swam through herself. They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop Monstro from chasing them, causing Skippy to scream again. As they ran around in circles around the ship, Skippy accidentally bumped into a ship's harpoon and slowly started to fall down. Monstro decided to take its opportunity to catch its bait once it reaches to the ground. Sawyer saw that and dropped her bag. She quickly swam down caught the squirrel, through the hole of an anchor. It led Monstro through the hole. The whale didn't count on getting stuck in the hole. Sawyer picked up her fallen bag. "You big bully." Skippy said, as he blew a raspberry at the brute. Monstro made a chomping sound with his mouth, scaring Skippy. Sawyer laughed as she kept swimming up. "Skippy, you really are a worry wart." "I am not." Skippy protested. Sawyer playfully rolled her eyes. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:SuperJNG18